digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Spirit Xros/Chapter 1
=Chapter 1: Lambda= Description Dawn and Dusk hunt down an Apemon. Simple job, right? It all goes fine until the Apemon Digivolves to Taomon. Chapter 1 “Dusk!” Dawn roared. “Hurry up! We have a job to do! A very important one, at that!” “No way!” Dusk yelled back to his impatient friend. “I can’t just leave Lunamon! She’s a member of this team, too!” “Fine,” Dawn groaned. “If she’s that important, I’ll help find her!” The two eventually found Lunamon lying in the lake of Sora Falls. Dusk picked her up. “Lunamon!” he cried. “What happened?” She said weakly, “Dusk... Dawn... Go... He’ll get you...” “I can’t just leave! You’re my partner, Lunamon!” Something growled from behind them. It was an Apemon. “Isn’t that Apemon?” Dawn’s partner, Coronamon said, scared. “The Apemon we’re supposed to bring back to the Hall? For our mission?” “It is!” Dawn replied. Dawn and Dusk readied their Digivices. “Digivolve!” they both cried together. Their partners started glowing, Digivolving into their Champion forms, Lekismon and Firamon. Apemon ran towards them, armed with a bone. “Ruyi Bone!” he growled, throwing it forcefully. Lekismon jumped into the air. “Moon Night Kick!” she yelled as she descended, kicking Apemon. He knocked her aside with his bone. Then he started glowing. “Yes!” he laughed. “The energy I fed off of from you humans finally paid off! You filthy creatures don’t deserve to be called Digimon, partnering up with humans like that! You will pay!” And Apemon was no longer Apemon, but Taomon. “Fira Bombs!” Firamon cried. Taomon was hit directly in the chest, but not before throwing two talismans, reverting Firamon back to Coronamon. Taomon fell to the ground. “Coronamon!” Lekismon said in alarm. “I’m fine,” Coronamon said. “Now defeat that Taomon!” “Come on, Lekismon! We have to win! No matter what! We have to protect those we care about!” Dusk said. Dusk’s Digivice started glowing, and a symbol appeared on it. It was a purple lambda. Lekismon again Digivolved and became a Crescemon. Taomon looked utterly horrified. “Lunatic Dance!” Crescemon bellowed, unleashing a flurry of attacks. Taomon reverted back to Apemon. He walked over to Crescemon and held out his hand. “I’m on your side,” he said. “Nice try,” Crescemon said. She hit him in the stomach, reverting him back to Koemon. “What?” Koemon cried in disbelief. “No! I refuse to be defeated this easily!” “Dusk, let’s take him back to the Hall,” Crescemon suggested. “We can find a partner for him. He could use the discipline.” “No way!” Koemon protested. “Oh, suck it up!” Crescemon said. Then she almost fell over. “Dusk,” she said in an oxygen-deprived voice. “I feel... Faint...” Then she shrunk into a DigiEgg. Dusk fell to the ground. “No...” he said. “Oh, suck it up!” Koemon snapped. Dusk punched Koemon in the face. “Let’s get this brat back to the Hall!” Dusk said, grabbing the egg. At the Hall, a rather scary-looking young boy entered the Hall. “Hello,” he said in possibly the most monotonous voice to ever exist. “My name is Hiro. I would like to join the Hall.” The Hall leader, Chief Hallow and his partner Muchomon, ran up to Hiro. “Oh, Hiro!” he said, although he had never met the strange boy. “Welcome! We would let you join, but we have no Digimon to give you as your partner.” “Dawn and I just got this Koemon,” Dusk said. “It was the Apemon we had to catch. If he’s allowed to, Hiro could have him.” “I would like that very much,” Hiro said. He walked over to Koemon. “Did you hear that?” he smiled. “I’m gonna be your new partner!” Koemon looked mortified. “What?” he shrieked. “I am not taking this unemotional, soulless depression child as my partner!” Hiro made an angry face. “Join me,” he said. “And we can enslave the human race! We will make anyone who dares to stand in our way kiss the ground we walk on! We can sentence those who make a single step out of line to eternal suffering!” Koemon grinned. “You know what, I like this Hiro kid! We can be partners!” “Well,” Hallow said. “As much fun as that sounds, you two are going to have to graduate from the Hall before you can do any of that! So that makes some great motivation! Hiro, you and Koemon are going to be on Team 3H, or in more technical terms, the 3rd Team of Division H. Currently, they- or should I say you- are at Rank Epsilon. You’ll have to work your way up to the highest possible position at the Hall, Rank Alpha. If you make it that far, you graduate from the Hall and can take on the strongest Tamer ever known, Magnos Solarum.” “Wait!” Dusk cut in, knowing Hallow’s tendency to go off on wild tangents. “We’re Team 3H. Dawn and I, Coronamon and, well at the moment, a DigiEgg.” “Oh, no,” Hallow said with real sympathy. “Your Lunamon is a DigiEgg? That’s too bad. She was so kind. Anyways, Hiro is your new teammate.” Digivolutions Next>>